


touch

by whippedt_cream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: Jungwoo is eager to please.





	touch

Jungwoo looked up. He was kneeling between Yukhei's legs and his hands were placed on the tall man's thighs. Jungwoo gripped them tightly, feeling how muscular they were. He felt excited, as always. Doing this with Yukhei would never get boring. Biting his lower lip, he started massaging the man's thighs. 

After Jungwoo had let his hands wander for a while, always getting closer to what he truly wanted, he let his head drop down and started rubbing his face over the front of Yukhei's pants. He could feel the other man's dick getting harder as he was doing that and Yukhei made an impatient noise.

Suddenly, Yukhei's hand was in Jungwoo's hair. He pulled his head back sharply and Jungwoo felt breathless from the unexpected action and the pain. 

"Stop teasing me" he said calmly, his deep voice making Jungwoo feel some type of way. Jungwoo already felt wrecked and they didn't even do anything yet.

His voice was unsteady as he said, "Yes, daddy." Then he started fumbling with the button and the zipper of Yukhei's pants impatiently until he finally got them open. As he pulled them down and off the sitting man lifted his butt from the couch to help Jungwoo complete the task. 

Then, he kissed his way up from Yukhei's knee to his upper thigh until he got to his dick. He softly took the erection in his small hand and started licking the tip teasingly before he let the spit he had collected in his mouth drip down on it. He spread the saliva using his hand and then began sucking slowly. 

Soon though, Jungwoo couldn't suppress his enthusiasm anymore. He had always been eager to suck cock, pleasing his partner like that just turned him on to no end. So he stopped going slow and started sucking his man's dick harder, moving his head up and down faster. What he couldn't reach with his mouth, he stroked with his hand. It was messy since he didn't even bother trying to keep his spit in his mouth, but it's not like either of the two men really cared.

Some really nice noises - which turned Jungwoo on even more - escaped Yukhei's mouth. His big ass hand was still buried in Jungwoo's hair, holding onto it firmly and sometimes grabbing it even harder when something the man kneeling between his legs did felt especially good. Jungwoo loved making his boyfriend feel good like that.

After a while Jungwoo moved his free hand to cup Yukhei's balls. He put some light pressure on them as he massaged them. Yukhei's second hand came down to cup Jungwoo's cheek. After petting it lightly he also put that hand in Jungwoo's hair. 

That's when the smaller man decided it would be a good time to pay even more attention to the other man's balls. As he pulled his mouth off Yukhei's dick a string of spit was connected to it, so he moved his head back until it broke. Then he lowered his face to lick the balls, he also took them in his mouth as best as he could and sucked on them lightly. 

"You're so good at this, baby." Yukhei gasped when Jungwoo went back to sucking his dick enthusiastically. 

Yukhei was close. Jungwoo could tell by the way he had started pushinghis head down a little bit further every time he went down. The man gagged slightly and he was starting to find it harder to breathe. However, he just tried to blink away the tears forming in his eyes until the other man moaned loudly and his dick started throbbing. Jungwoo swallowed the sperm without a complaint and kept sucking softly until Yukhei's dick started becoming soft again.

Then, Jungwoo got up from his position on the floor and straddled Yukhei. His knees were aching and he knew there would be bruises on the next day. His pants felt incredibly tight and he was so turned on, he felt like he could burst from his sexual frustration. He knew he'd get rewarded, he'd just have to be patient for a little bit longer.

Yukhei pressed a passionate kiss to Jungwoo's shiny, swollen lips. He knew Jungwoo was eager to please and that he liked getting praised. So before he returned the favor he kissed the man's soft cheek, pushed some stray hair behind his ear and whispered, "Good boy."


End file.
